Develop full-featured RapidStat product to make it easy to link together statistical computation engines written in R and other programming languages and statistical environments with easy-to-use Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs). The goal is to produce a viable commercial product which will provide benefits for both programmers and non-programmers in the statistical and research communities. RapidStat can empower users with no knowledge of parallel processing to use high performance computing, which is significant given that a single statistical test of data sets used in clinical trials for cancer research can take hours to execute with conventional servers. RapidStats development environment is a plug in to Excel which will make users feel comfortable with the product and reduce impediments to using the technology.